Velvet Vivian
Vivian Velvet(VVF050) was born on April 9, 2000 in the Vivian Mob. Their mother was Rhian and her father was Snert. Her litter-mate were her one sister Viv'e(VVF051) and one brother Vervain(VVM049). They were her first litter ever.The three survived to to four weeks old and began forage with the adults. A few months after their birth, a coalition of Young One smales joined the group, the oldest Jim Bob became the new dominant male of the Vivian. Velvet and her siblings survived to adulthood. Vervain started to rove and soon left the Vivian for good and formed the Gattaca. Velvet and her sister stayed in the Vivian for two years. Velvet then approached her second birthday. Her mother Rhian began to evicted the oldest females in the group. Vevlevt was evicted along with her sister Viv'e and younger cousin Uacari, Mangabey and Sifaka in September 2002. Balrog The females did not rejoin the Vivian but instead ran into the Balrog Mob, The Balrog group was low in numbers and had reciently suffered the loss of their dominate female. The same day Velvet and her sisters joined the Balrog easilly because there was only a sub-adult female while all the other members were males. The females were gladly accepted by the current group males, including their dominate male, Balrog and Velvet's father, Snet Velvet and her Viv'e began to compete for rank. Velvet came out on top and took the role of dominant female fo the Balrog. Velvet began to produce litters with the dominant male Balrog. In December 2002, over the course of two weeks, the five Vivian females were all pregnant. However, three of them lost thier litters. There were only two females who gave birth sucessfully and a total of four pups were the result. Velvet was one of the females who lost her litter but now, she had become an aunt. Velvet's sister, Viv'e, was one of the two females who gave birth on December 18, 2002. The pups were named Cinders, Rapunzel and Gretel. Mangebey gave birth to one male named Hansel. In February 2003 Velvet aborter her litter. In Dcember 2003 Vevlev evicted her sister Viv'e, nieces Gretel and Cinders. They were evicted for two months and during that time they team up with Stinker. They soon rejoined the group all were pregnant, howver they all lost thier litters. Then in April 2003 Velvet gave birth but lost her litter to her sister Viv'e, however Viv'e aborted her litter. On May 12, 2004 Velvet gave birth to Babbelas, VBF040, VBM041 and Babbalina. Sadly VBF040 and VBM041 were soon predated. In August Velvet aborted her litter. In November 2004 Velvet evicted Viv'e, Gretel, Cinders and Rapunzel who disappeared. Velvet gave birth to Priscilla, W. Ford Doolittle and Irish on November 17, 2004. On February 1, 2005 Velvet gave birth to a litter of pups, but the litter was soon lost. Velvet was very sick, possibly had tuberculosis, and the next day on February 2, 2005 she died. Her daughter Babbelas took over as the new dominant female next to her father Balrog. Links Vivian Mob Balrog Mob Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Balrog meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats